


Silk

by mygodhatesme



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fashion Designer Illya, I Tried, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Illya got in the fashion business after he’s done with U.N.C.L.E. and KGB





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and i got bored through the end so it’s really rushed

Illya put his hand on the silk dress he worked on for so long, he loved the way silk felt in between his fingers.

The only material he knew could go with everything, silk gave him confidence and safety.

He thought he would be a designer who took risks and designs bold looks like most of the designers of that decade.

He never thought 80s would be so wild.

He always loved fashion, being in KGB stopped him from dressing as he wished.

He was taught that fashion was only for women and feminine things shouldn’t be a man’s interest.

He actually didn’t get interested in fashion until his later years in KGB, he had to learn how to dress for any occasion and he enjoyed it very much.

He thought that he was passionate about spying and casually saving the world for a long time in his life.

He didn’t realise being in KGB or even U.N.C.L.E. made him very stressed and anxious.

He showed himself as a tough guy and a man with extremely well fighting skills, that was true in many ways but he didn’t like it inside.

When U.N.C.L.E. came to an end, he never felt more relieved. He never realised it was doing more bad than good for him until then.

In 1978, a week after he was told U.N.C.L.E. no longer existed and he left KGB, he rented a studio in Milan.

He already had some connections in the fashion industry, he asked for a few people to work with him on a clothing line which would be so elegant but different in the same time.

He knew he had a good vision of clothing and had so many good ideas to work with but he never realised how free he felt when he started drawing his visions.

He released his first line under the name of “Spy” at the end of 1979, it was a big hit.

He didn’t know what was coming in the next decade, he didn’t expect that his visions wouldn’t work in a new decade and his work would be more old school.

That was why he changed his team of designers in the december of 1981 and started working on something bigger and better.

Silk was his safe material but he also used it in safe designs.

As he touched the silk dress, he had the safe feeling he loved and when he looked at it, it was the boldest work of his.

He got creative and used more than one material in his dress.

As he brought the dress into the designers’ room everybody got their eyes on the dress.

It was his best work so far.

This was the last piece of the new line they were going to present it next month in a big party.

The line was mostly made of silk, it was safe but the way they used the material was exceptional.

He was insipred by that one time Napoleon, Gaby and he went to a ball in undercover and Gaby wore that beautiful white silk dress.

Napoleon made fun of her dress because it looked like a nightgown.

Illya had the hanger with the dress in his hand, showing it to everyone.

People approached him with looks of excitement. 

He put a big smile in his face and he was proud of his work.

The designers in the room started applauding.

He was ready for a new decade, he checked the other pieces in the line and when he was sure that he was pleased, he asked his assistant to call the models so he could see the pieces in action.

He was very proud and pleased, everything was ready and everything felt right.

There was one thing to do, apologise to Napoleon.

When he released his first line, he didn’t invite Napoloen to the show because they usually didn’t have common opinions on fashion.

They sure had different taste in clothing.

Gaby was really angry at Illya when she found out Napoleon wasn’t invited, how could he do that?

Napoleon and Illya had lost their contact after U.N.C.L.E. ended.

Illya believed that it was Napoleon’s fault that they no longer talked. 

Gaby tried to tell Illya that he’s been unconsciously avoiding Napoleon.

Maybe it was because he always tried to be in a competition for being the best agent with Napoleon.

It was tiring but it wasn’t on Napoleon at all.

He reminded himself the words of Gaby, “He misses you.”.

Those words made Illya feel different.

He felt more comfortable showing emotion after he was done with spying. 

Gaby noticed that anytime they talked on the phone or even when she visited him.

Gaby also was in touch with Napoleon, she knew how he felt about Illya as well.

Illya wasn’t just avoiding Napoleon but his feelings for him as well.

Yes, he was more comfortable with emotions after U.N.C.L.E. but as he got older it got harder to keep up with the time.

He still felt like he had to hide his emotions for Napoleon but the times were different.

His new line was his progress of trying to fit in the new decade.

His new line was also his progress of acknowledging his feelings for another man.

Napoleon Solo.

He spent the day getting ready with the models for the runway.

He thought about Napoleon the whole day and what he would say to him.

He called him around midnight when he got home.

Illya expected him to be out in New York City and probably chasing girls with short skirts even though it was probably around lunch time.

Unexpectedly Napoleon answered.

“Hello?” Illya felt so relaxed hearing his voice.

“It’s Illya.” he said with his most still voice but still trying to hint that he’s sorry.

“I’m sorry that I ignored you for all these years.” Illya heard Napoleon take a deep breath.

“I understand if you want it to stay this way but.” Illya was sure to do this before but in that moment, he felt like he should consider this again.

“Yes.” Napoleon said from the other side of the phone.

“Yes to what?” Illya asked in shock.

“I don’t care what you were going to suggest but I want my partner back.” Napoleon said in a cheerful voice.

“So, you actually missed me?” Illya said before he heard Napoleon grinned.

“I didn’t like your first collection but I hope the new one will be good.” Napoleon said and those words made Illya so proud of himself.

He expected Napoleon to make harsh comments on his work.

But he didn’t. 

“I’m glad you’re hopeful.” Illya said hoping Napoleon would say something cheerful.

“You know I always had hope in you.” Napoleon’s voice gave Illya the impression of him having the same feelings.

“I’ll send you the invitation to the show, it’s in two weeks.” Illya said as he closed his eyes and put his head on the back of the couch.

“I should decide what to wear, see you then.” Napoleon said before saying goodbye.

Talking to him made Illya so happy, he truly missed him.

Gaby was right but it took him some time to realise.

Two weeks was a long time, in between getting ready and rehearsals he thought about Napoleon.

And little details like what he would wear and what he would think about the collection.

Napoleon wasn’t a busy man, he usually spent his time in his home probably listening to music or watching tv all day.

He sometimes read the books he read reviews of.

He decided to stay in Milan more than Illya expected him to.

He didn’t want to let go of Illya when they were together after all those years.

He packed a rather large suitcase and travelled to Italy.

He luckily found a direct flight to Milan, he would’ve wanted Illya to pick him up but he was really busy.

Napoleon met Gaby at a hotel close to the venue.

The show was the day after and Napoleon decided to sleep all day to get rid of the jet lag.

Gaby didn’t disturb him and wondered around the town and spent her whole money on designer handbags.

Illya was basically the reason she was now interested in fashion specifically bags.

She was still the car mechanic he saw in East Berlin but a little interest in shoes and bags.

Napoleon woke up the next morning to see the sharp blue eyes of the Russian one.

“Morning.” Napoleon heard the deep voice of the man standing beside him.

“Did I die or something?” he said in a joking voice.

“Do you actually think I’m the one you see once you’re dead?” Napoleon loved hearing that deep voice get a little softer when he was joking.

“No, I believe not.” he smiled slightly.

Napoleon stared at the hotel ceiling, couldn’t understand what exact time it was.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the show?” Illya knew he would ask that.

“I just wanted to apologise to your face. I’m sorry, really sorry.” Illya said not realising his voice got softer.

“Go get ready, I already accepted your apology.” he still was smiling.

Illya wanted to kiss Napoleon so bad.

At that moment he reminded himself the time he got so close to Napoleon, he had to try hard to himself back from kissing him.

The night Gaby wore that silk dress.

Illya had as silk tie matching with Gaby, Napoleon kept joking about how he was left out from the crew.

He remembered when they both were in the toilet in the top floor of the hotel.

How he got angry at Napoleon for saying that he should ask Gaby out.

He wanted to say that he was gay at that moment.

He pushed him to the wall instead.

Napoleon didn’t do anything back.

He knew Illya wasn’t actually angry but was running away from something.

Napoleon got out of bed about an hour after Illya left.

He dressed up, called Gaby’s room to ask her if she wants breakfast.

They went to a cafe close to the hotel.

They didn’t talk much, they had coffee and some pastry.

As they paid the check and were about to leave, Napoleon said such a thing that Gaby didn’t expect to hear.

Not yet.

“I’m into Illya.” he had such a still voice, like he was lying.

“Are you saying that you’re gay?” Gaby had to ask.

All those womaniser actions couldn’t be for nothing.

“I’m not gay, I just.” he stopped for a moment.

Gaby knew exactly what he was going to say.

So she finished the sentence for him.

“Like Illya.” Gaby thought she chose the right word.

“Love Illya.” Gaby’s eyes got better.

Love was such a bold statement.

“Isn’t it too much?” Gaby was acting weird from that point.

“I understood it when he stopped talking to me and I missed him so much.”

Gaby got up, took a step towards Napoleon.

She hugged him, “Thanks for telling me.” she said.

“I was thinking about telling Illya.” Napoleon was a really brave man in that day.

Again, they didn’t talk much.

Gaby chose to be silent, she didn’t have much to say about this.

She knew that inside.

She encouraged both of them.

She was happy but afraid.

Afraid that they were going to get hurt.

They dressed up for the event.

Unlike most fashion shows, it was at night.

Napoleon was lucky he dressed for the occasion.

As the show ended and Illya saw Napoleon and Gaby from apart he put the biggest smile on his face.

“He has something to say.” Gaby turned her head to Napoleon as he took a deep breath.

“I’m a bit tired, see you tomorrow.” Gaby was literally running away.

She wasn’t tired and she was probably going to a club to spend the whole night.

They often forgot they were older at that point.

They acted like they were still so young.

Especially Gaby, she acted like she still was that young woman who was ready to do anything.

She was but she didn’t know when to quit.

She probably won’t quit until the day she dies.

Napoleon wore a silk tie to remind Illya of that day.

He didn’t know Illya was already thinking about that day for all those times.

“Nice tie.” Illya said, “My favourite material.” he was still smiling, really big.

“I know.” Napoleon took a step to get closer to Illya.

“Do you know what I want to do now?” Napoleon said.

“I think I do.” Illya answered him just before kissing the shorter one.

Pushed his lips to Napoleon’s.

He wasn’t sure if that was the right time.

Yes, it was the right time.

Lucky everyone left earlier and most of the people were backstage probably finishing all that champagne.

Illya loved that kiss.

Napoleon adores that kiss.

It was the move they were afraid to makez

It was the move they were running away from.

As Illya kissed Napoleon, both of them were definitely not thinking about anything but each other.


End file.
